


Claudia Donovan imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Claudia donovan/male reader





	1. The frat party

You were strolling around the party when the most gorgeous girl you’ve ever met bumped into you on the staircase spilling your beer. 

“Sorry,” she muttered. 

“Woah there where’s the fire beautiful,” you smiled at her. 

“Don’t even try it buddy. You know Bryce?” she asked. 

“Yeah, he’s downstairs,” you told her, “why are you looking for Bryce?" 

"Are you a frat member here?" 

"Like I would be in Zi Phi Zeta,” you scoffed, “I’m in the frat down the street." 

"Then that’s none of your business and you’re no longer of use to us,” she replied.

“I love a girl who knows what she wants,” you laugh. 

You hold your hands up in surrender as she pushes past you, her friend passes by you and you admit you check them both out.

“I think he was hitting on you Clauds,” Steve jokes. 

“Like I’m interested in getting involved with a frat boy,” she sighs.

“A very cute frat boy,” Steve says raising an eyebrow. 

“Are you sure you’re not interested in him Steve?” Claudia retorts. 

“He’s way too young for me, Let’s just go find Bryce,” he says back. 

That’s when Steve gets split in two. 

You’re hanging around the party’s DJ when hot girls equally hot friend runs by you, his shirt open slightly, “Hey cutie,” he says, “damn you look yummy. Oop! Gotta go!”

You stand there in confusion, that couldn’t possibly be the same guy from before. 

A few minutes later you run into the girl again

“Have you seen Bryce,” she asks you again. 

“You’re still looking for him?” you shout over the loud music. 

“Well we found them and then lost him again,” she informs you. 

You guys look over to see her friend dancing on the table with your friend Mark but then he’s also coming up behind her. 

“I saw Bryce heading towards the door,” he tells her. 

“Wait… How is-” you say even more confused. 

“Nevermind we gotta go,” she says. 

“Hey I never got your name,” you say before she can leave. 

“It’s Claudia.”

You grab her hand, “Y/N.”

Against your better judgement you decide to follow them. 

You see Bryce running across the grass and clothesline him.

“I guess I am useful to you after all,” you smile at her. 

“Ooh he’s so hunky,” the one guy whispers to Claudia, “and has a great ass too”

You wink at her and her friend, “Thanks. I’m pretty proud of it,“ you say letting her friend take over with Bryce, “so… Claudia. You free tonight?”

"Uh i um- we have to get back to South Dakota-” she says blushing slightly. 

“No we don’t she’s free, here’s the hotel we’re staying at pick her up at 7,” the guy says handing over a hotel business card. 

You take the card. “Thanks uh-“

“Steve.” He says, trying to hide from Claudia’s glare, “and that’s also Steve." 

"Their twins,” Claudia blurted, “their mom had a sick sense of humor." 

“Alright,” you say putting the card in your pocket, “see you at 7 Claudia.”

A few hours later you’re knocking on a hotel room door.

"Y/N hey,” she smiles. 

“You look great,” you say taking her in. 

“Told you,” Steve says walking by behind her.

“Where’s the other one?” you ask not seeing the second Steve inside. 

“It’s a long story, let’s go,” she says quickly shutting the door before Steve could talk again. 

“Okay.“ 

You and her go to a local diner. “So… you chased Bryce for a dumb double ended candle?”

"It was for work,” she shrugged. 

“What does the IRS want with a candle?" 

"That’s also a long story so tell me more about you,” she says changing the subject. 

“I’m a Pisces…I’m an art history major and a comp sci minor, and I cook when I can. My roommates say I should have been a culinary major,“ you laugh. 

"So then you’ll be able to make me breakfast in the morning,” she says without thinking. 

“You planning on me staying until the morning?” You teased. 

“I mean… If you wanted to… I’m considering it…”

You feel your face heat up, “Please… I hope you do. I make a mean crepe.”

After dinner you’re walking around the neighborhood of the hotel taking in the cool night air, your shoulder occasionally brushing up against hers. 

“Be straight with me Claudia, is this a one night thing or is there potential for something more ‘cause I know frat boys have a bad rap for only wanting to hook up but I really like you and it’s only a couple hours drive to South Dakota plus I’m graduating in a few months,” you ramble. 

“Depends on how well the rest of the date goes,” she chuckles, “but you’re doing well so far and I think I’d like to see you again.”

“That’s a relief-“ You pause.

“What’s up?” She asks looking around. 

“Your partner has been following us.”

Claudia turns around to see Steve ducking behind a tree.

“Steve! What the hell are you doing,” she says frustrated. 

“What? We barely know this guy I had to make sure he wasn’t going to kidnap you or anything,” he retorts. 

“Please dude, give me some credit, besides if I tried she’d kick my ass”

“He’s not lying,” Claudia said stealing Steve’s signature line. 

“Guess I’ll be going now,” Steve says. 

“Uh Steve mind booking yourself a different hotel room tonight?” Claudia mumbles. 

It took Steve a moment to understand why Claudia would want separate rooms when they usually share. 

“Oh uh yeah sure… Just use protection alright,” he says awkwardly. 

“Steve!” She shouts again. 

You chuckle as Steve walks away, couldn’t be mad at him for looking out for her. 

When you get back to the hotel you stand outside her room not wanting to be too forward.

“I had fun tonight,” she says. 

“Me too” you say, leaning in to kiss her. 

She pulls away with a smile. “Would you like to come inside?”

“I was hoping you’d ask me that,” you say kissing her again as Claudia leads you inside her room.


	2. Jinks reader first meeting headcanons

· you’re older brother Steve was finally coming home and you were beyond excited

· you had your text chains with him and the occasional phone call but you hadn’t actually seen him in person for two years

· when his car pulled up into the drive way you ran outside to greet him

· “Stevie!” You said happily as you hugged him, “it’s so good to see you”

· Steve hugs you back tightly which was odd because he usually wasn’t a hugger

· then you noticed the girl he was with

· “oh hi, I’m Y/N, Steve’s little brother… is that a metronome?" 

· "Claudia, I work with Steve and I definitely see the family resemblance”

· “the metronome is uh, gift for mom” Steve adds

· you offer to carry the metronome for Claudia but both she and Steve decline which was also odd but she was cute so you ignored it 

· dinner with your mom is awkward to say the least

· it’s mostly you trying to get Steve to talk about what he’s been up to since he left the ATF to fill the silence

· “I can’t believe you left the ATF to work for the post office" 

· "I guess I just needed a change of scenery" 

· you were also asking Claudia a lot of questions, mostly trying to find out if she had a boyfriend

· "you know Claudia im the one who gave him the nickname human lie detector" 

· and that’s when your mom finally chimes in · "yeah Y/N was the wild child and Steve would always bust him without me even having to ask" 

· "he once tried to tell her that it was the neighbors kid who broke her lawn gnomes when he kicked a soccer ball into them" 

· you were all laughing and having a good time and it felt like you had your family back together again

· but all that was ruined when your mom brought up the man who killed your little sister was on death row and her and Steve got into another fight

· later when you find Claudia and Steve choking on seemingly nothing Claudia explained what was really going on

· you helped them try to figure out a way to get him off the metronome

· it was when Steve finally opened up about how he truly felt about Olivia’s death and letting her go that he was able to get off the metronome

· now that your brother and mother were on good terms you suggested going out for ice cream

· "you like Claudia don’t you” Steve asked

· “no I don’t" 

· "that’s a lie" 

· "stupid human lie detector" 

· "ask her out, you’re just her type, me but straight" 

· "very funny”

· while Steve and your mom were busy talking over ice cream toppings you had a moment alone with Claudia

· “so is there any chance I can take you out to breakfast before you leave tomorrow?" 

· "I think there is” she smiles


End file.
